creationfandomcom-20200215-history
Yummy
.Yummy is a new character of goanimate created by trinity hayes. he have childlike/chibi appearance. but he has blonde hair but different colors, cat ears, light blue eyes but black in other verisons, pink as a his eye color contacts. but he doesn't have a mouth and eyebrows. He wears a pink dress with bright pink belt bow, pink shoes and has a star on his forehead and blush. but wears different outfits, yummy is usually one of troublemakers. He has a girlfriend named allison tornado. yummy is downright girly. He rarely gets in trouble. yummy act like normal cat. even he use bathroom on litterbox later, he transformed into true form. he has sharp teeth. Name: yummy Age: 19 Gender: Male Hometown: Japan Birthday: May 23, 1996 Nationally: Japanese Species: Seishin no neko Voice: shy girl(baby) Tween girl(normal), kayla(in other versions), misaki(Japanese voice) Family: Babe(Father) Sue(Mother) Coco(sidekick) Allison Tornado(Girlfriend) Baby Kitty(baby brother) Cupcake(Pet) Peach(best friend) Height: Only Short 4'1 that make him look like a child but soon, transformed into true form 5'5 Weight: Chubby Hair color: Blonde, dark red(evil form) Weapon: His claws, magic, his teeth Eye color: Light sky blue, red(evil form) Friends: Barney the Purple Dinosaur, dora the explorer, Baby Bop PJ, Caillou, wiggles, his teachers, coco, peach, Eric Tornado, Brian Smith, Catherine Smith, Lacy Stewart, calebcomedian, HeroesyesVillianNo, saybrooker, my little pony friend, my little pony world, IlikeCaroline0204, VipeWorld Hegdehog, lila201, princess matilda and fluttergirl, dora,ed,edd,eddy, Sophie the Otter,Little Bill,Peppa and george Many more Enemies: Polly(because she keeps messing/flirting with him while he has a girlfriend), Jamiem2001(He keeps bashing Go!Animate and being mean to it) Favorite Tv shows: Everything who is baby shows and kiddie shows include Barney, Dora, The Wiggles, Bubble Guppies, Team Umizoomi, Blue's Clues, Teletubbies, Thomas and Friends, My little pony, Rugrats, luckey stars,Gakuen Alice, Kirarin Revolution, Cardcaptor Sakura ,Kamichama Karin, Pita ten, Shugo chara, Fruits Basket, Mirumo de pon , Mermaid Melody ,Bottled Fairy other baby/kiddie/anime shows Galaxy Angel, Azumanga Daioh, Doki Doki School Hours, Lucky Star, Pani Poni Dash, Pokemon, ouran high school,ed edd n eddy,Black butler,Little bill,peppa pig Least Favorite tv shows: Anything who is not baby shows and kiddie or anime shows. Favorite Food: bento, sushi, ramen, Taiyaki, octopus, dango, onigiri, donuts, ice cream, fish, other Japanese food Least favorite food: Coffee(because he doesn't like it very much) Favorite junk food: chips, chocolate Favorite Subjects: All Favorie colors: pink, yellow, blue, green, orange, white, purple, red. Favorite animals: Cats, Dogs, Bunnies, mice, Dolphins, Fishes, goldfish, other animals. Favorite insects: Butterflies, Dragonflies, ladybugs, beetles, Caterpillar, Grasshopper, bees. Likes: Baby shows, video games, watching tv, his girlfriend other things, Kids show, books, computers, clean places, other good things, his pet rabbit, girls, ponies, cute things, princess matilda and Fluttergirl, calebcomedian, anime, cute/romance/funny/kids anime, chasing a mouse and birds, catnip, yarn Favorite favorite character: Fluttergirl, Princess matilda, fluttershy, pinkie pie, twilight sparkles, rainbow dash, rarity, applejack, dora the explorer, other characters Favorite users: calebcomedian, HeroesyesVillianNo, saybrooker, my little pony friend, my little pony world, IlikeCaroline0204, VipeWorld Hegdehog, lila201, princess matilda and fluttergirl, dora Favorite songs: Pop, anime theme songs Dislikes: Getting grounded, meanies, anything who is not baby/kiddie shows, bad foods, Being mistaken for girl, getting beaten up, Baby shows getting killed, getting in trouble at school, getting in trouble at public places, dirty places, broccoli . Trivia Yummy's appearance look similar to nickcomedian1997 but he has different nose. His alternate voice is Kayla Yummy already have a girlfriend named allison Tornado. Yummy looks quite Girlish. Yummy only makes taunt when he gets angry and excited/cheers action when he crying Yummy have a different family in other verison Yummy looks more childlike but more chibi Yummy is known for his kawaii fashion Yummy speaks both English and japanese Yummy is Princess matilda and fluttergirl fan. He's dora/Calebcomedian fan He is seen sitting with clique of people with his friends peach and coco. Yummy is shorter than anyone Pink is not his real eye color. it's was contacts Yummy's hair was lighter in other versions He calls his parents "mommy and daddy" instead of mom and dad Yummy can't really kiss his girlfriend but due to his short height. his girlfriend will kneel instead His girlfriend can't sit on yummy's lap due to his short height In camcomedian1985's verison, yummy's hair was brighter. but his dress, shoes, hairbow was brighter, belt bow was purple. his cat ears was black, his skin was peach, his eyes were black. but his head was wrong. it's supposed to be big not small Yummy is a reincarnation of a great Japanese warrior that was a seishin no neko, Unmei Idaina. Unmei Idaina married a woman named Tatsumaki Ukeire. They had a son and daughter. The son's line stayed in Japan. The daughter's line stayed for some time before one of Tatsumaki's descendants went to America and started the Tornado family, which is the family of Yummy's girfriend, Allison! But they're not related at all. Yummy look like exactly nickcomedian1997, a good user who from goanimate. Yummy has the habits of a cat. Here are the following habits that he has: Yummy is a friend to Jack Mclaren Yummy can meow like a cat Yummy will bite and scratch anyone when they taunts at him like a cat Yummy will bite if anything gets in his mouth like a cat. Category:Underrated Characters